diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
John McClane on Live Free or Die Hard
This is a description of John McClane's actions during Live Free or Die Hard. Live Free or Die Hard McClane in New Jersey McClane sees the boy name Jim with his estranged daughter, Lucy, making out in the car at Rutgers University at Camden, New Jersey and when the boy was getting rough with her, McClane stepped in out of nowhere and broke it up. Lucy is surprised and not happy to see her father, since she told everyone that he was dead and is now using her mother's maiden name, Gennero. She pushes both her father and her boyfriend away from her as she went to college dorm alone. As Jim left, McClane went to his car. He watches Lucy at her room from his car. Then his captain, Jack Scalvino, contacts him on the radio and asked what he was doing in Camden, since they activated his LoJack tracker on his car, which McClane didn't turned on. Scalvino tells him to pick up a hacker name Matt Farrell and take to the FBI at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington DC. McClane asked his captain to get someone else to do it, but Scalvino says that the FBI wants a senior detective to do it and that they had a computer glinch that happened in their servers. McClane reluctantly accepts the assignment as the light in Lucy's dorm room was turned off. He drives on to the apartment where Farrell lives at. As McClane arrived in Farrell's apartment, he knocked on the door. As Farrell opened the door, he lies to McClane that he's doesn't live there anymore and that he is someone else. Then a neighbor invites Farrell to join him for a party, which McClane realizes the young man he's speaking to is Farrell and tells him to open the door. Farrell removes the deadbolt on his door and lets him in. Farrell asked McClane what does he wants. McClane replies that the FBI in the DC field office want to talk to him about the computer breach in the FBI office. He was checking out Farrell's collection of toy action figures and dolls. When McClane tells the hacker to let's go, he says that he has to power down his computers. As McClane was looking at his collection, Farrell tried to escape by going to the fire escape, but the window was jammed. Then a bullet came out of nowhere on the window. McClane gets Farrell down as the wave of sniper gunfire spread across the window and into the apartment. As the gunfire stopped, McClane lets out his SIG Sauer P220 pistol. As he tried to see where the sniper was, McClane sees the shooter in the parking lot and fires back at him. Then he and Farrell crawled down to the front door. Then he quietly takes the hacker to the elevator and presses the button. McClane hears footsteps coming to the stairway. He sees the fire extingisher nearby and tosses it to the stariway. AS the gunman arrived and we're about to fire, McClane fires his pistol at the moving fire extingisher and it explodes, throwing one of the assassins out of the window and into the hood of the truck below. AS the other two assassins came back, McClane and Farrell retreated back to the apartment. McClane was pushing the refrigerator to barricade door as he yelled at Farrell to get out of there when he foolishly tried to deadbolt the door. The refrigerator went down, blocking the door. As he was reloading his pistol, one of the men slamed into the door, forcing McClane to lose his pistol when the door hit the refrigerator. The man fired at the door and the nearby wall to damage it open. McClane climbed on the fallen refrigerator. Thne he grabbed one of the gunman by the hair through the wall, pulls him in and breaks his neck, killing him. Then McClane takes back his gun and crawls to Farrell's bedroom he was hiding in as the last remaining assassin destroys the door to get in. When McClane sees the hitman wasn't looking at the bedroom, he fires his pistol at him and hits him in the right leg, causing the assassin to take cover at the kitchen counter. As they spray continue to bullets at each other, McClane blinds fire at the henchman and runs out of bullets on his last magazine. As the assassin was limping closer to the bedroom, The Terminator figure statue falls into the keyboard on Farrell's computer and accidently hits the delete button which sets off the pre-planted bomb that was on Farrell's computer. The explosion kills the third assassin and causes damage to Farrell's apartment, but McClane and Farrell survived when they stood against the wall at Farrell's bedroom. Circus in town After the explosion, McClane takes the debris-covered dead assassin's Heckler & Koch UMP-45 machine gun as Farrell asked him if he did that explosion. McClane says he didn't do that as they slowly leave the burning apartment. After seeing that the coast is clear, McClane and Farrell walked down to the fire escape to the alley. As they went to the ground, McClane sees the van near his car and knows the van was the assassins' vehicle. Then he, with the machine gun raised, escorts Farrell to his car. As McClane started the vehicle and is backing out, he tells Farrell to open the glovebox and get a magazine for his pistol out of the thing. Just as he said that, Del, one of the assassins, breaks his car window and tries to strangle McClane with his arm. He tells Farrell to get the gun from the back seat and shoot Del. But when Farrell couldn't reach for it, McClane puts his car on drive and moves forward, dragging Del as he is still choking him. He sees the garage bin in front. McClane steers near it and Del gets hit on the bin, freeing McClane from his choke hold. Then the sniper, Rand, acrobaticly jumps down from the parking lot to the alley below to stop them. McClane sees Rand coming down and tells Farrell to get down as he increased speed. Rand jumps to the steel gate as McClane rams at it. As he looks at Rand is on the gate, he mockingly asked "Is the cricus in town?". When Rand was about to shoot him and Farrell, McClane drives to another trash bin and it hit the gate off the vehicle, causing the assassin to hit the wall of the building, but not killing him. Farrell looks on with amazement and asked McClane if he saw that. McClane replies he saw it because he did it. Then McClane informs a chief detective of the Camden Police Department about the police shooting in his jurisdiction as they drive away. Later on, as McClane was driving, he sees Farrell was shaking. He tells him it's the adrenaline and it will pass. The terrified hacker asked if he was scared back there and McClane admits that he was scared despite his calmness. Farrell asked the cop who saved him if he done that kind of stuff he did at his apartment before. McClane replies that he all that heroic action before, but not for a long time. Farrell asked who was those people who we're trying to kill them and blew up his apartment. McClane corrects the hacker that they are there to kill him. Farrell asked McClane why would these assassins want to kill him and McClane that he is the only one who knows since he's the criminal as he drives Farrell out of Camden, heading for Washington DC. Fire Sale In the next morning, McClane and Farrell arrived in Washington DC. Then McClane wakes up Farrell with the volume of the classic rock music on his car radio. Farrell complains about how old rock sucked back then that sucks now. McClane turns the volume up even higher, which makes Farrell isn't thrilled about McClane's inmature behavior. As they caught up in traffic, McClane was searching the radio for the news of the shooting in Camden. Farrell complains that the news is completely manipulated, saying that every news that people her everyday is designed by the coperate media to keep them living in fear. When Farrell continues to complain about the world of media, McClane sternly tells the hacker to shut up. As Farrell was about to tell McClane something, a traffic lights at the intersection turned green and it caused a heavy load of car accidents. The truck hits the car that McClane and Farrell are on at one of the intersections. McClane asked Farrell if he was okay and the hacker replies that he's not alright since he never been in a car accident. McClane tells him to stay in the car as he goes find out what's going on. He briefly checks on the cab driver near his car and goes on top of it. McClane sees all the traffic lights are green. He gets Farrell, who was still shaken up by the crash, out of the car and goes to the Hoover Building on foot. McClane and Farrell made to the Hoover Building during the chaos of the suspected Antrax attack scare. Then they arrived in the FBI mobile command center. McClane asked if FBI deputy director Miguel Bowman was in there. Molina, Bowman's assistant, says that it will have to wait. McClane says that he brought Farrell here from direct orders from Bowman. Then Bowman comes over to them and lets McClane and Farrell in the mobile command post. Shortly afterwards, McClane was getting patched up as Bowman says while he appreciates him bringing Farrell to them, but everything has now changed and they are deep into damage control. McClane and Farrell we're watching of a recent events, including the shutdown of the transportation systems, antrax alarm scare and the shutdown of the Stock Market. Bowman states that they ran drills for something like their current situation. McClane sees some pictures and asked if the men are suspects. Bowman says that they we're, but all seven of the hackers we're killed in the last 24 hours, which McClane suspects that there might be a connection between what happened in Camden and the recent cyber-attacks. He asked Farrell if he knew these people, which the hacker denies that he knew the dead hackers. Then the cyber-terrorists let out the message made up out of various American Presidents through the television networks that they are going to shut down all computerized systems of America. As Bowman and the other agents figure out the next move, Farrell realizes that the terrorists are conducting an operation called Fire Sale. McClane asked what the Fire Sale is. Farrell tells that Fire Sale is a three-step systematic attack on a national computer infastructre that shuts down all transportation, financial and utility systems. Bowman show less interest in his theory. But McClane vouches that Farrell maybe right since the men that tried to kill him we're professional assassins carrying full tactical gear and they bombed his place. He deduces to Bowman that all maybe connected to what been's going on now. Bowman is having Homeland Security question Farrell and McClane will accompany them. Bowman gives McClane his card. Helicopter and cyber chase After they we're leaving the mobile command center, McClane and Farrell we're met by FBI Agent Johnson, who McClane remembers the two Agent Johnsons back in the Nakatomi Plaza, and are taken to the FBI police car. McClane asked if anything he said about Fire Sale. Farrell repeats that if one thing gets taken out, the system will recover, but if all of them down, the system crashes and the results are catastrophic. As McClane, Farrell and the FBI agents are heading for the DHS Headquarters, Agent Johnson radios to one of the agents, Laughlin, to have DC Metro clear the route for them. Once Farrell complained about being hungry again, McClane tells him to shut up and asked if he knew the dead hackers in the wall. McClane tells Farrell he's a cop and knows he's lying. Farrell confessed that the dead hackers we're actually his competition. He states to McClane that he does math-based security and thought the cyber-terrorists are a software firm that developed a mutating encryption algorithm and wanted to check to see if it can be cracked, so he passed his algorithm to them. He swears to McClane that he was going to accessory on this terrorist attack. As the female dispatcher was clearing the route for FBI, Farrell recognizes her voice as the woman he spoke before when he passed his algorithm. McClane takes the radio and speaks to the woman with a code. The woman says that they had to dispatch all units. McClane confirms that she's a fake and demands to put her boss. As McClane said that, Johnson tells Laughlin to get the route their heading at. The mastermind behind the cyber-terrorist attack speaks to McClane. He says they'll have plenty of time to get to know each other when he goes to prison. But the mastermind says he already knows so much about him, such as his address in Brooklyn, his years in the New York Department and his personal life. The mastermind reveals that he knows that McClane and Holly are divorced and asked if it was tough on his children, Lucy and Jack. The mastermind also reveals that McClane should be a better pension plan annuity and erased his 401k account. The mastermind tempts McClane to kill Farrell and walk away so that his debts will be wiped clean and his children will be set for life. McClane admits that is tempting offer, but passes off on it. The mastermind says he'll lose. But McClane counters that he will come and find him and his party. Then the terrorist helicopter arrived and Del fired at them, killing Johnson. McClane and Farrell got down as Del guns down another agent. Laughlin pulls Johnson's body, trying to have McClane and Farrell leave the vehicle, but Del shot him dead. McClane puts the car on reserve to get away from the gunfire as he evaded the helicopter. He tells Farrell to stay down as he performs 180 degree angle turn and drives forward fast. McClane dodges gunfire from the chopper with sharp turns. Then he sees a fire hydrant and runs over it, causing a flow of water to hit Del. Del then fell off the chopper into the truck of the car and into payment, killing him. McClane then moves forward again. The chopper then returned and Rand prepares to fire at them. Farrell sees the tunnel nearby and McClane went on the onramp that leads as Rand fires at them. McClane drives to the tunnel as they succedd in they evaded the helicopter. As McClane was driving the long tunnel, he sees car occupying all lanes coming at him. He makes an adrupt 180 degree turn to avoid getting hit. As he drive in the other direction, another line of cars we're coming in. Then the lights in the tunnel we're shutting down. McClane sees that the terrorists have blocked them in with occoming cars. When all the lights on the tunnel we're shut off, Farrell got out of the car in a panic, despite McClane yelling at him not to get out of the car. Then an oncoming car which just turned on his headlights was coming at him and McClane quickly jumps out of the car as it hit the FBI car and he rolled over the hood of the car. Then he sees Farrell about to struck by several cars. McClane got up quickly, ran to get him out of danger. He pulled Farrell out one of the oncoming vehicles way. Then a flying car was coming at them. McClane and Farrell ducked down as the flying car hits two oncoming cars in between them. The rolling car collides into the tow truck, causing the driver of it to hit his head on the windshield. The runaway tow truck was coming at them. McClane and Farrell ran to the nearby pillar and took cover as the tow truck hit the pillar. After the violent wreckage was over, McClane hears the terrorist hovering nearby the entrance of the tunnel he and Farrell came in at. He tells Farrell to stay hidden as he goes and deals the helicopter. As he walked on wrecked cars to the FBI poilce car, McClane mutters to himself how he got himself into his current situation. He started a car and drives towards the helicopter as he dodged the wrecked cars. Rand fired at oncoming car and the hood of the car got hit, setting it on fire. As he was close enough to the chopper, McClane jumps out the car and rolls on the payment. Then the car went up from the tool booth and hit the chopper, destorying it and killing the pilot inside, although Rand jumps out of the helicopter in time. McClane laughs a little in triumph as he fights the pain of various minor injuries. Farrell rushed over to him. He asked if McClane was okay. He says it was a lucky shot. Farrell states his impression at McClane destroying the helicopter with a car and he nodded. As Farrell helped him up, McClane says to himself that he is getting too old to jump out of cars as they are leaving the tunnel. Discovering the terrorists' next move As they left the tunnel, Farrell notice how pained McClane look. But McClane refuses to see a doctor since he said he needs the cops. Then they went to the police station, where a crowd of scared people we're at. McClane asked a police sergeant for help, butthe police sergeant is highly occupied by a crowd of terrified people. After not getting any much help, McClane and Farrell, who realized in horror for what he unknownly was a part of, leave the station. AS McClane was about to call Bowman on Farrell's cell, the hackers stops him from using since the terrorists have probably cracked it and will be traced when used. McClane unhappily throws it down, breaking it. He then takes a cell phone frome someone else and tells the caller he'll that the person he was speaking to will call right back. He calls Bowman from the alley. McClane informs the deputy director that they didn't made it to the DHS because the cyber-terrorists came after Farrell again and all his agents are down, but that Farrell is with him now. Then he and Farrell watched from the window of a cafe that the terrorists are sending a taunting message everyone watching the news about if someone dailed 911 and help never arrived. Then they see footage of the US Capitol exploded, which shocks both McClane and Farrell. Then McClane rushed over to look at the Capitol with Farrell following. Then sees that the Capitol is still standing and warns Bowman that the footage was a fake. Bowman confirms to McClane that he sees the Capitol before the satellite netork went dead, being shut down by the terrorists. They went back to the alley and tries to use the cell phone again, but to no avail. Farrell somberly regrets writing his own code and the world is now falling apart. He recalls that when he heard about the concept the fire sale, he thought it would be cool if anyone had really done it. McClane reminds Farrell it's not about the system. It's about a whole country full of people scared to death in their homes because of what's going on. He sternly tells Farrell to help him catch these people. He asked the hacker what he do next if it was his operation. Farrell tells McClane that the fire sale is mostly done remote, but major utilities are run by closed-crucuit and they would have to go there physically to shut it down. He takes the PDA from McClane and relinks it to the old SATCOMs. McClane is impressed by Farrell's knowledge of all the technology as Farrell says that there are three power station in the country, each with the primary hub. He shows McClane the location of the Eastern Power Hub in West Virginia and says if they take it down, it will wipe all the power in the Eastern corridor of America. McClane decides to head for the power station with Farrell reluctantly following him. Why McClane does what he does Action at Power Hub Warlock Going after Lucy Showdown by F-35 Seconds to save Epilogue Category:Character-by-movie articles Category:John McClane Category:Live Free or Die Hard